Lunary
by Fehiki
Summary: The year is 2102. Two underground celebs- Misery and Luna, are living life one day at a time in the overworld. They blend in public. They eat chips and drink soda. And this is their story.
1. Greeting

In a run down part of a suburban city, shadows were cast into the darkness of a cheap motel room as the lights were switched off. Two figures stood by the open doorway, looking in.

"Got everything?" A raven haired man in his early 20s bent over to pick up a worn out duffel bag from where it sat on floor. He slid a thin white mask into it before zipping the bag shut. He turned his head, **_ **colored irises meeting a pair of honey golden ones.

"Suppose so," came a slightly muffled response from over his shoulder. She took the hair pin that she held between her lips and secured it into her pink-to-red ombre hair, styling a bun. She then fetched a pair of keys that hung from a hanger in the wardrobe beside them and met her partner's eyes once more.

"Lets get a move on then," he gave her a quick peck on the lips and took her hand as they left the room. The pair walked down a long hallway hand in hand, surrounded by dusty, carpeted floors and water-stained walls. The lights that were spaced out along the hallway were dimly lit, and they even walked past one that was completely burnt out. As they reached the unattended front desk, she dropped their room key into a clear plastic box before they walked out into the chilly night.

It was quiet out and the streets were deserted. It was 2 in the morning afterall, but they did prefer to be out at this time of the day. There were no prying eyes, no noisy crowds, and best of all- the roads would be empty in and out of town.

"Where to next?" She tossed him the keys to their old _ car.

"Wherever theres food once we get hungry." He caught them effortlessly and jumped into the vehicle, throwing the duffle bag into the back seat while he started the car.

She hoped in beside him as the engine whirred to live. Immediately, she threw back the passanger seat before snuggling into an old brown jacket, ready to doze off. She reached out to grab his free hand and mumbled sleepily, "Wake me up if you wanna switch," before going silent.

Awkwardly but wordlessly, he used his other hand to switch the gear into drive. The car eased away from the roadside and drove off into the night.

This was the norm for the pair of young adults. They had no real destination, but they never stayed at one place for too long. They were on a journey -not to any physical location, but more of a journey through life, _together_.

Misery, 23 years old. Luna, 21. Lovers.

This is their story.


	2. Stubborn

The sound of gunshots broke the still of the night. Soon after, chaos followed. In an old warehouse by the outskirts of town, alarms blared to life. Men in security uniforms ran around the perimeter while some others shouted orders at them in an attempt to control the situation. Two intruders had broken in, had gotten what they came for, and were somewhere inside of the warehouse in the midst of their escape.

Clad in black was a woman in a tube tank top with a red scarf around her neck that also covered half her face. Her golden irises darted from side to side as she ran, looking for a way out- an open window, a ceiling vent, anything. Behind her, Misery had both his hand guns out and were firing at any approaching hostiles as he kept an eye out on the direction that Luna took.

Finally, a small square window about two stories up came into view. She pulled Misery to crouch down behind a pile of huge wooden crates to take cover for a split second, then pulled on the red cloth he tied around his waist that was from the same roll of fabric as her scarf. He didn't question her, knowing that the plan he thought of was the same one she had formed in her head.

As the two lengths of cloth were secured on one end with a knot, Misery tied one of the remaining open ends to his wrist. He grabbed the other end and shoved it to Luna, who looked up at him in confusion.

"Tie it then," he urged.

"_Where_?"

"Around _your _wrist!"

"I don't need to tie it around mine, now hurry up!" She pulled him out from behind the wooden crates leaving him no time to verbally respond. As Misery leaned back against the wall with a dissatisfied look on his face, he tried to whisper loud enough for her to hear but low enough so no one else does. What came out was a harsh and husky sounding whisper;

"_What if you let go of it by accident_?!"

"_Well I wont!" _Came the response from a few feet away. Reluctant, Misery went down on one knee and **flexed the muscles on his arm**. There was no talking her out of anything without a twenty minute discussion so he let it go, knowing they had no time before security were on their tails again. Then, he placed both hands palm up on his knee before nodding once at her to signal he was ready. From her distance away, Luna took off in a sprint in his direction. Right before they collided, she stepped onto his open palm and he threw her up. She grabbed a bit of the cloth, scaled the wall and caught onto the open window with one hand. She pulled herself out through it and let herself fall. As she did, she pulled hard at the red cloth but it caught at a loose nail from the windowsill**. **Luna hung there for a second, twisting the cloth around her wrist so as to not fall down without it.

"_Lune_?!"

"Hang on," she grunted, tugging at the stuck cloth.

"You! Stop right there!" The** patter **of leather boots on cement floor came from inside, and she could guess by now Misery was probably surrounded by at least half a dozen men. Gunshots began to fire.

With all her strength, Luna pulled herself up to reach the nail and release the cloth. She used her weight to pull the cloth down as she fell, allowing Misery to scale the wall with the help of its pull from the other side. He squeezed through the window and fell down rolling on the grass, landing on his knee and palms.

He shot her a glare, "That would not have happened if you'd just taken the extra 5 seconds to tie it around your wrist."

And _of course _he just had to say it. The look in her eyes shot daggers back at him, but she kept her mouth shut as she undid her scarf from his cloth. Luna knew she was mere chances away from letting it go. By accident. As he had said. But there was no need for _I told you so_'s. Not in her opinion, anyway.

She stood, wordlessly, and started ahead of him. As he was about to follow her, a sharp pain erupted from the left side of his abdomen. He winced, but silently forced himself onward. Misery followed behind Luna around the back of the warehouse, careful to stay in the shadows and out of sight. Meanwhile, he slid the cloth from his wrist to press against the bloodstain on his shirt. It wasn't easily noticeable as the shirt he wore inside his jacket was dark grey, but he felt the area began to dampen as the stain was spreading out. Misery cursed, noticing his movements slowing down.

"Babe?" He called out to her but kept his voice low, more involuntarily from feeling himself getting weaker than from trying not to be heard. By then Luna had already turned a corner, and to add to that, the alarms they triggered earlier were still deafening -it was even louder than the shouting men that scattered the area. So of course she hadn't heard him. He sighed, beads of sweat beginning to form at his forehead. Misery pressed a hand at the wound and leaned against the wall, using it as a support to walk. He was slowly losing blood, his steps slow and agonizing.

Just as he was about to turn the corner he crashed into another person. Still high on adrenaline, his reflexes made him immediately point a gun to the new threat. In the same instant, a blade pressed against his throat. He looked down and saw a pair of honey golden eyes looking back at him in alert. They both heaved a sigh and lowered their weapons.

"What _took _you-" her sentence was cut off when she saw his bloodied hand pressing against his side. "Shit," Luna bent down to quickly examine the severity of it.

"Yeah?" his voice came thick with mockery.

"Shit," she repeated. She then stood up and took his arm over her shoulders to support him from the other side, and they kept walking. When Misery gritted his teeth and sucked in a sharp inhale of breath, Luna held him closer to her and tried to support as much of his weight as possible. It took more of her effort when they had to move away from the wall and approach the chain link fence that surrounded the back of the warehouse. In one small area, it had torn from the ground and came up to a point in the middle of the fence's height. Gently, she knelt down and practically carried almost all of his weight to help him on his knees. Misery crawled out through the tear in the fence, and she followed suit. From there, they, as hastily as they could, scurried to the forest trees to take cover.

They must have walked past no more than five trees deep before he faltered to the ground. Luna helped him to the nearest tree and sat him against its trunk. Partially relieved to be stationary, Misery leaned against it with his eyes shut tight. He took this opportunity to stretch his legs out in front of him. The tips of his bangs stuck to the white mask he wore, damp from sweat. She helped him unmask, laid the thin white object on the grassy floor beside them and got to work at his wound. Her hands were swift and skilled, and cool to the touch against his burning skin. A light fever had caught on, and he was struggling to keep awake. But falling out of consciousness proved impossible when the sharp pain hit each time Luna pulled the red cloth around him tighter. She had cleaned the blood, pulled out a scrap of glass that pierced into his wound and stopped the bleeding as best as she could. As a temporary bandaging, the red cloth would have to do. And so she secured it tight, and tucked the tail into itself behind him. Luna sighed and sat back on her heels when she was done.

She took one good look at the state he was in before feeling a pang of guilt. He must have gotten hit when she had that cloth stuck to the nail, she thought. A little teary eyed, she leaned against his shoulder and lightly placed an arm around him. As he tried to steady his breathing from shallow rasps to deep inhales, Misery opened one eye to peek at her. As expected, she was pouting.

"We can't stay here long," he noted. They were still right by the warehouse, and it wouldn't be too long before the men started to patrol the forest nearby in search of them. He felt her nod against his shoulder, but still just sat there and showed no signs of getting up anytime soon. With his free hand, Misery combed back his front bangs and sighed. Then, he half hugged her, placing his hand at her waist. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her in silence. Stubborn as usual, he knew she _wants _to apologize but at times it was a minor task too hard. But he understood, he usually does. Usually.

When they heard a twig snap a few feet away, it took Misery less than two seconds to unholstered his gun and fire at one of the security men who had crept up beside them.

"Luna, dear, we have to go," it was both the urgency in his voice and the fact that they let their guard down so low that someone actually managed to sneak up on them without being noticed, that made her stood up right then. She helped him to his feet, picked up his mask and handed it to him then positioned herself to be able to support him walk. They made their way out of there, as quietly as they could.

Mission accomplished, it was time to cash in.


	3. Cash out

Pub Haven was full of life and color that night. It was a little past midnight, and that was usually when things started to pick up. Glasses clinked, drinks were passed around and the dance floor was jam packed with sweaty bodies dancing their worries away. Being the most popular spot in town after lights out, it was no surprise that the line out the door was long and almost unmoving. Despite this, Misery and Luna casually walked right up to the bouncer with faces void of excitement, all the while ignoring the glares they got from those in queue. Misery held up a card and the two was let in without exchanging another word with the bouncer. As soon as they were engulfed in the darkness past the entrance Misery tossed the card over his shoulder. He reached out behind him and Luna caught his hand.

Within less than a minute of being there, the loud blaring music and crowds of people were already having an effect on her. She had always hated going to places where there were full of people, especially strangers, and she hated the noise that came with it the most. Being a massive introvert, she felt fatigue catch up to her almost immediately but forced herself to push it aside. Tonight, they had no choice. They were supposed to meet up with Sir H. here. He was the one who supplied them with the VIP membership card that Misery had trashed earlier, and he was also the one who hired them for their previous mission. It was not the first of their dealings with him, _heck_ he even typically overpaid them. But they would not let their guard down, especially in the field of work that they were involved in.

When Luna felt Misery's grip on her hand tighten, she quickly pulled up her red scarf to cover the lower half of her face. Misery looked over his shoulder to check on her, and she noticed that he also already had his mask on.

They made their way to a secluded corner where there were less people loitering the area. The bar was a good distance away, and the center of the dance floor even more so. When they stepped into the darker area of a corner, all they had to do was look for was a white shirt. Two were within close vicinity, but only one had lewd, ahegao faces printed all over it. There he was- Sir H., or as people whom have had close dealings with him would come to know, Sir Hentai was his underground alias.

He covered his face with a pair of humongous, tinted snorkel goggles and he was rocking his usual afro hair (or wig, they still couldn't tell). When he noticed them approaching, Sir H. held up a hand as if to call them over. Misery came face to face with him, his left hand still holding on to Luna who stood close behind. Sir H. let out a huge grin.

"Good to see you lads again _and _still in one piece!" His young adult voice sounded genuinely pleased. The duo and Sir H. never saw each other without their masks on -this was standard procedure when conducting underground businesses, so they could only assume he was around their age or younger judging by the liveliness and youth in his voice and mannerisms. The issue of where his wealth came from at such a ripe age never crossed their minds. It never had to. Whats important was that he was using said wealth to hire them. It goes without saying that they thought the same about all of their clients.

"Its a professional choice," Misery replied with a hint of humour.

"A wise choice, might I add." He nodded in approval. "So I take it you've completed your most recent task, effortlessly?" Sir H. tilted his head slightly and offered out the palm of his hand. Misery placed a thin, black pendrive onto it.

"To the best of our capabilities,"

"Excellent," drawled the young man, as he examined the tiny data-wielding object. "At this point I don't even feel the need to verify the contents. We all know I'll have more jobs in the future and that _you'll_ want to be hired for them." It was more of a statement rather than him drawing confirmation. "So.. Great job, lads. You'll find one of my men holding a bright, green briefcase near the entrance of the pub. I'll text him the OK and you can just grab it on the way out."

Misery shook hands with Sir H. once more, his cool voice coming from behind the thin metallic mask. "As always, good doing business with you."

"Oh, believe me- the pleasure's all mine," his grin widened if that were even possible. "You have a nice evening too, lil' lady," was all the greeting he gave to Luna before walking off and disappearing into the crowd. When he was finally gone, the tension quite physically left their bodies. Misery turned to face Luna.

"You wanna stay for a bit?" He asked as he took off his mask. It had been quite a while since they had last been to a place like this. They were the type who usually prefered nights _in _rather than nights out; curled up together under a blanket watching movies and eating snacks, drinking soda and falling asleep in that way.

Luna had already turned to face the entrance in which they came from, when he asked. She tugged on his arm as she shook her head. "Maybe next time. I wanna continue that anime we started last night. What was the title again..?"

He smiled a little. "Kimetsu no Yaiba, Demon Slayer," he answered. Then, "Should we stop by the 7-eleven for some snacks?" Her excited nods was the response he got.

As they made their way back towards the entrance, they were approached by one of Sir H.'s big, bulky body guards whom earlier stood cloaked in the darkness. He passed the bright green briefcase to them as promised, and of course they got the usual odd stares from passersby.

"I wish one of our highest paying clienteles weren't so eccentric." Luna whined quietly.

"Its a seven figure number for three minutes of being stared at, babe," he told her. Misery pulled Luna to walk closer to him and threw one arm around her shoulder as they turned a corner and left the street.


End file.
